ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nia Nal
| image = | caption = Nicole Maines as Nia Nal / Dreamer | first = Supergirl: "American Alien" (2018) | creator = | portrayer = Nicole Maines | occupation = Speechwriter, reporter | affiliation = CatCo | title = | family = | significant_other = | lbl21 = Abilities | data21 = Precognition Astral projection | franchise = | alt = | first_major = | first_minor = | first_issue = | first_date = | last_major = | last_minor = | last_issue = | last_date = | firstgame = | last = | based_on = | adapted_by = | voice = | full_name = | origin = | home = }} Nia Nal (also known by her code name Dreamer) is a fictional character from the television series Supergirl, portrayed by Nicole Maines. The character is based on and is depicted as an ancestor of the DC Comics character Nura Nal/Dream Girl. She debuts in the fourth season of the series. Nia Nal is the first transgender superhero on television.Bill Keveney, 'Supergirl': Nicole Maines shows her power as TV's first transgender superhero, October 10, 2018, USA Today Background Nia has a degree in international relations from Georgetown University. She was a political speechwriter in Washington, D.C. where she worked for Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart), the White House Press Secretary, under the administration of President Olivia Marsdin (Lynda Carter). She was sent to National City to be taken under the wing of Kara Danvers/Supergirl to learn the ways of reporting and superheroism. Storylines Following a similar path as Kara Danvers/Supergirl from earlier seasons, Nia joins the CatCo reporting team and works to fulfill her heroic destiny as the superhero Dreamer. Concept and creation In January 2018, Supergirl creator and executive producer Greg Berlanti spoke at an event about the lack of trans representation in the broader Arrowverse. "We don’t have an active trans character across the shows... And so I still feel behind the times every day on that issue,” Berlanti said. In May 2018, it was reported that an open casting call was searching for a transgender actress of any ethnicity in her early 20s to join Supergirl’s fourth season as Nia Nal. The character was initially described as, "A confident, wunderkind of a fashionista. Once a political speechwriter, Nia is the newest addition to the Catco investigative reporting team. With her she brings sparkling wit and biting humor but under that banter-y, chic façade, lays a soulful young woman who has much to offer the world. A young Cat Grant type." On July 21, 2018, trans activist and actress Nicole Maines was announced in the role at the show's San Diego Comic-Con panel. It was also confirmed that Nia would become the superhero "Dreamer" and that she is an ancestor of the Legion of Super-Heroes member Nura Nal / Dream Girl. Maines described Nia Nal / Dreamer as having "this ferocious drive to protect people and to fight against discrimination and hatred. She’s the superhero we need right now." The character is the first transgender superhero on television. Powers and abilities Nia Nal's powers include precognition, and astral projection. References Category:LGBT superheroes Category:Legion of Super-Heroes in other media Category:Supergirl (TV series) characters Category:Superhero television characters Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Female characters in television Category:LGBT characters in television Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional reporters Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional transgender and transsexual characters Category:Fictional characters who can astral project Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2018